


Silence in the Void

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: Part of celebrate-the-clone-wars writing wednesday





	Silence in the Void

Silence.

 

It’s something he’s longed for. Something he’s not used to. But now after everything, it’s what he fears most.

 

The blaster shots and explosions had become a sort of lullaby to him. Sleeping without any noise and only the sounds of the creatures around him was an adjustment to say the least.

 

At least when there was fighting he knew what to do, where everyone was, and knew what the day would bring.

 

But now there’s nothing.

 

No more fighting, no more war, no more Jedi, and no more brothers. He was alone. And everything was quiet. As though the universe itself had become silent as a great unrest settled across the galaxy. The world held its breath in shock waiting for the day they could once again be free.

 

Any contact he tried to make with the outside world was met with static. He’s unsure of what to do, if any of his brothers are still alive. He doesn’t know where to go. He’s lost.

 

“This is CT-7567 of the 501st attack battalion, my name is Rex and my ship crashed and I’m stranded on a planet in the outer rim. I have been here for several rotations. The locals call it the Void. If anyone is out there listening, please send help. I will be at Power Sliders from midday everyday to sundown. Please.”

 

Once again he got no response, just static. After a few minutes of listening to the static, he shut off his communicator. And then there was silence. And he was alone again.


End file.
